


Run, the Reaper is Coming

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto has to keep moving. She has to distract and keep moving. The Reaper is behind her. She has to keep moving.





	Run, the Reaper is Coming

Terrified. That was the best word to describe how Makoto felt as she kept moving as quickly as possible. Johanna underneath her roaring with ferocity while soaring down the halls of Mementos. Her chest heavy and eyes barely able to stay open as she poured every last ounce of power she had left into keeping Johanna stable and in physical form. If she let it go for even a second, it would all be over. Her head turning back for a brief moment to see the reason as to why she was riding.  
  
Behind her was the one thing that they knew had to be avoided within Mementos at all costs, the Reaper. Easily the most powerful Shadow within the Metaverse and a physical embodiment of death itself. Makoto well aware that if the creature caught up to her it would mean instant death by this point. Her mind racing back to how she came to such a situation as she kept riding full speed.  
  
~@~  
  
The Phantom Thieves had entered Mementos to complete a few requests as per the norm. Change the hearts of a few wicked people and save those in need- nothing new to say the least. Each of their assigned missions turned out exceedingly well, resulting in everyone finishing up earlier than expected. The group was in Mona driving towards the staircase when as they turned a corner things went off the rails right away.  
  
To their shock and horror, the Reaper appeared at the same time as them turning. Several of the members cursing out in shock at its sudden arrival while others instructed Joker to drive them out of there. Before Joker could even turn the wheel, the Reaper attacked. None of them able to react quick enough as Mona's bus form was hit with a full power Ziodyne; the move so powerful that it knocked everyone out of the bus and Mona rendered unconsciously instantly.  
  
The others were clearly worried about their feline companion but had little time to react to him as they did their best to regroup after being forcefully ejected. Joker and Queen giving out orders to the others while Oracle did her usual motions. The former two well aware that with Mona out cold it meant they couldn't make a speedy escape. Thus they had to buy time until they could use a spell to wake the cat up.  
  
Even with Joker and Queen's orders being solid and wise, the situation at hand was dire. Each of their attacks seemed to do little to no damage, while the Reaper's were so powerful that it was enough to send them flying. One by one they were knocked out by the creature's spells; Joker doing his best to try and repel them for the others. Yet there was only so much one man could do.   
  
Eventually, it got to a point where the only ones still standing were Joker, Queen, and Oracle. The latter of the three having found herself knocked to ground level by one of the Reaper's spells, yet still did her best to pump out buff after buff to keep them standing. Behind the former two laid everyone else heavily injured and rendered unconscious. Alive, but down for the count. Truth be told Joker and Queen were barely holding out until the former raised his gun and fired at the beast again. Nothing.  
  
"Damn it... Need more time...!" Joker cursed as he was trying to recover some of his magic power. If he could just have a little bit more time he could use Samarecarm to get Mona back up and figure out a way to escape. Yet he had to keep focusing all his power on simply countering the Reaper's spells with his own. To the point that he hadn't even a drop of magic needed to revive the cat.    
  
"Joker... how much time do you need...?" Queen suddenly asked the dark-haired youth. Joker turning to her with a heavy breath and raised brow wondering if she had an idea in mind.  
  
"Honestly? Three minutes."  
  
"...Very well. Get Mona back up and everyone to a safe location. I'll join you shortly after..." Queen said with a strange tone to her voice. Joker looking at her in pure confusion before realization slowly began to hit. Eyes wide at what he figured Queen was planning.  
  
"Queen, don't you dare...! We need to stick together and-" Joker was cut off by Queen suddenly turning to him and pulling the boy into a quick kiss. Joker in too much of an injured state to truly react properly as she pulled away with a solemn smile.  
  
"Go...!" With that Queen rushed forward. Joker looking on in horror as his legs were not working properly due to the Vorpal Blade he took a moment prior. Watching on as the brunette enacted her plan against the Reaper.  
  
In that moment Queen rushed the beast while it raised one of its pistols at her. Wasting no time in summoning Johanna and ramming the bike into the creature. While it did not real damage that was not the point of the attack. Instead, it was meant to aggravate the beast. It seemed to work as the Reaper put all its attention towards Queen as she kept moving. Jumping off Johanna for a moment to make some distance via leaping.  
  
Once she was clear she pulled out her revolver and shot three times at it. Again it did little to no damage but the Reaper was focused on her and her alone. Thus she moved; summoning Johanna once more before riding off down the halls. The Reaper hot on her tail even as Joker cried out of her to stop.  
  
"QUEEN! DON'T DO THIS! QUEEN! MAKOTO!"  
  
~@~  
  
It was several minutes later- at least Makoto assumed- as she kept rushing down Mementos on her bike. With each passing minute, she could feel her power growing weaker and weaker as it took a large amount of stamina to keep Johanna out. Even more so to use her to ride around at full speed; not helped by the various bullets the Reaper kept shooting at her.  
  
She managed to turn another corner and round her way opposite to where the others had been knocked out. She had to keep the Reaper away long enough for Joker to get them all out. If she didn't then they'd likely be slaughtered by the beast's seemingly endless barrage of spells.   
  
"Johanna, please... Keep going...!" She begged of her Persona as she rounded yet another corner. Narrowly dodging a bullet shot from the Reaper's pistols as it seemed to be getting annoyed. Each shot was closer than the last as Queen was getting weaker the longer she rode Johanna.  
  
_'I can do this...! I can-'_  Makoto's thoughts were interrupted rather abruptly as one of the bullets collided with her back tire. The impact causing it to burst and send the brunette flying into the air due to the force of it.  _'N-no! I have to-'_  
  
In that moment Makoto was greeted to the Reaper several yards away glaring at her. Raising its pistol up towards the ceiling as it unleashed a single spell. Her vision filled with various mixing colors as she recognized the spell barreling towards her. Psiodyne. With no way for her to dodge midair, she took it full force.  
  
Her cries were barely audible over the spell as she was hit full on and shot down the hall with far too much force against her. Body almost like a rag doll as she bounced off the floor multiple times with agonizing cries; unable to do anything as her body was brutally injured from the impacts. Head slamming on the ground at least once as she kept flying and flailing.  
  
She finally came to a stop as she slammed into a wall full force via her back. The wind knocked out of her as she slid to the floor with a thud; landing in a seated position of all poses. While her body was having issues breathing, her mind was still going a mile a minute.  
  
' _D-damn it... Have to... keep... going...'_  Thought the brunette to no avail. It was obvious that she could no longer get away even if she tried. Not realizing at first that she had injured her head during one of the blows- blood dripping down the left side of her face from said wound.  
  
As she attempted to move it became apparent that her left arm and right leg both broke upon impact as she laid against the bloody wall; little more than a broken mess. Her mask somewhat cracked from the powerful blow that sent her flying into said surface; unable to even see straight anymore as the blood poured out the wound on her head and over her left eye. Weakly she tried to do anything as the Reaper grew ever closer. Slow but steady; almost at a mocking pace. The creature focusing solely on her as the Thief's body grew cold.   
  
_'N-no... Have to... buy more time... Damn it Niijima... Move...! MOVE...!!!'_  She thought while focusing solely on protecting the others. Her own fear of death for the moment suppressed by the idea of her allies unable to get away unless she did more. She had to succeed... She had to get away...   
  
She...   
  
She couldn't do anything...  
  
It took a moment but Queen finally realized it was for naught. Even if she were to stand up somehow she didn't have enough power left to resummon Johanna. Even then with her broken limbs, it would prove impossible to drive away. Which meant... This was the end of the road.  
__  
'I... I'm sorry everyone. This was all I can accomplish...' She thought while her eyes slipped shut. Lip quivering as despair began to overtake her at last. She was cornered alone with the Reaper. No power left and nothing else to use. This was truly the end.  
  
_'Everyone... Papa... Sis... Ren...'_  Makoto thought as her mask fell from her face. Her attire shifting back to her normal one as her will was far too weak to keep it in place. Left sitting there as little more than a broken high school girl as tears fell down her face.  
  
_'I'm... sorry...'_  Those were her final thoughts as she heard the creature let out a small groan while lifting its pistol at her. Not daring to look as she knew... It was over...  
  
Silence.   
  
Absolute silence.  
  
The sound of something moving.  
  
A blood-curdling wail.  
  
Makoto expected to hear the sound of a gunshot. Not that of a monstrous pained scream coming from in front of her. The brunette slowly opening her right eye to a sight she had seen many times before.   
  
Before the downed Makoto stood Joker. His back towards her as he stood there without his jacket, clearly somewhat recovered from the last point she saw him. With how he was positioned it seemed as though he had just made a slicing motion. Makoto for a moment noticing that the Reaper had seemingly been pushed several yards away as it flailed its arm around like it was in pain. The brunette not seeing that the creature's hand was on the floor in front of her beau. Makoto's vision fading in and out as the blood loss and pain were catching up to her. Not noticing the way the Reaper was flailing its arm around in pain.  
  
"Makoto are you-!?" Joker turned to see his girlfriend only to feel his words die in his throat at the sight. His eyes wide as possible upon seeing the girl. Her body rather broken with arm and leg bent the wrong way; face covered in her own blood. Red eyes gazing up at him with little life in them.   
  
"R-Re...Ren...?" Makoto questioned ever so weakly as she tried to reach for him with her right hand. Joker quick to kneel in front of her with shaky hands as he tried to touch her face. Seemingly almost afraid to touch her; not wanting to hurt her by doing so.   
  
Joker all the while was left stunned at the sight. The girl he loved more than anything was hurt beyond reason. She looked as though she was an instant away from death, and he had no way to heal her. His magic was completely drained and all he had available were physical abilities. Yet Makoto looked at him with so much love in her eyes.  
  
"Ren... R-Ren... Ren..." Makoto whispered weakly again and again. As if she could not say anything else as she gently cupped his face with a soft smile on her lips. Joker shakily reaching for her hand only to watch it drop as consciousness left the girl. Leaving her sitting there barely even alive...  
  
"Makoto... You..." Joker's voice died out as something in his head seemed to be occurring. Able to hear something similar to chains shattering within his mind. Growing louder and louder the longer he looked at his girlfriend. His chest heavy as every emotion he had shifted into a singular focus. One emotion overpowering all others as his eyes slipped shut.  
  
Rage. Unbridled rage.  
  
All the while the Reaper behind him roared out in pain. Actually finding itself injured with its hand slashed off by Ren as he appeared from behind. Leaving black blood spilling from the wound before it turned to Ren while raising its other gun at him.  
  
In that moment everything seemed to stop. The air grew cold and the ground began to shake. The tremor spreading to the walls and ceiling as ALL of Mementos seemed to tremble after a few moments. The Reaper looking around confused before turning to Joker. Only to see something that shook the creature to its core...  
  
Joker's entire form was covered with a thick layer of blue flames. The fire only seeming to grow more and more as Joker's body pulsed with energy. He was standing tall with his back to the Reaper; eyes not leaving Makoto's body. Veins popped on his forehead as the shattering sound only grew more and more... Until he turned around.  
  
The youth's eyes were no longer the soft greyish color that Makoto adored. No, these eyes were yellow as the moment he awoke his Persona. Yet as the flames grew both those and his eyes began to change color. The flames turning more black while his eyes were shifting into a blood red color. All his hatred and rage culminating in that one moment as something began to form behind him; a barrier forming around Makoto to protect her from the flames. What made this barrier and how? Joker could not say. His focus was only on the Reaper before him as whatever was forming behind him took shape for but a moment.  
  
A moment was all he needed...  
**  
**"Pillage him..."  
  
~@~  
  
Warmth. A tingling sensation through the body. The heaviness in her chest fading as breath was calmed. Eyes slowly opening as magic surged through her. Makoto awakening.  
  
"She's up!" Cried out the voice of Panther in sheer relief. Makoto blinking a few times in confusion as she realized she recognized the sensation. It was that of a revive spell and a healing spell. Likely from Mona as the cat seemed quite exhausted; a sign that he had been using various spells to heal the others.   
  
It took a moment but Makoto slowly began to regain some composure. Blinking a few times as she unconsciously sat up. Taking note that her broken bones had also been healed thanks to Mona's spell as she could move all her limbs again. Makoto looking around confused as she was surrounded by the Phantom Thieves minus Joker and Oracle. The brunette gasping as her memory came back full force.  
  
"JOKER! H-he was facing the Reaper alone! We have to-"  
  
"Whoa Queen! It's okay. Joker's right here." Skull called out before stepping to the side. Makoto's vision filled with what was actually going on around her. They had seemingly made it back to the entrance of Mementos with everyone being alive. Joker was laying against the wall rather exhausted and his jacket folded neatly beside him. His breath clearly heavy as he was barely awake.   
  
Makoto- still in her school uniform- weakly stood up before approaching the man. Everyone silent as they watched the brunette make her way over before falling to her knees and placing a hand against his cheek. "Ren are you-"  
  
"The hell were you thinking...!?" Ren shouted at her with rage in his eyes; mask no longer on as he was too weak to keep it in place. Makoto feeling herself shrink a bit at his voice and expression. "You... You could have been killed! How could you be so stupid...!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ren. I just... wanted to protect everyone. It was all I could think of. A-and everyone was hurt so I had to do something and I'm so-" Makoto tried to apologize again but was cut off as Ren wrapped his hands around her face and pulled her forward. Forcing the girl into a fierce kiss that she returned after a moment of shock. Once done she moved away confused.  
  
"Don't... don't ever do that again..." Ren said before pressing his forehead against her's. Makoto silent for a moment before she nodded against him and slipped her eyes shut. The two remaining there in grateful silence until-  
  
"Alright, you damn lovebirds. Let's get the hell out of here already. Freakin' Joker and you need some rest." Skull interrupted as Makoto blushed; almost forgetting the others were behind her. PDA was still something she wasn't too used to. Thus she frowned a little and nodded in understanding before getting up. Skull and Fox quick to come to Ren to help him stand up as Makoto turned to see Oracle and Mona looking down the escalator.  
  
"Oracle, is everything alright?" Makoto questioned before approaching the redhead. Taking note of how she jumped a little at being called as if she were entranced by something at first. Oracle and Mona both turning to the advisor of their group with somewhat nervous expressions.  
  
"Y-yeah. We're good. Just... c-checking the readings before we leave is all." Oracle said to which Makoto raised a brow. A thought coming to mind as the others were helping Joker out of Mementos.  
  
"Actually... Would you happen to know what happened? I passed out after Joker found me with the Reaper so-"  
  
"Mona and I drove up and saw you guys and grabbed you and we ran. Yup, that's what happened." Oracle blurted out rather suddenly leaving Makoto a little confused. There were a lot of questions that came along with that statement but she was interrupted as Noir called out for the trio.  
  
"O-okay. I'll be sure to make it up to you too later on. I'll take you out to sushi." Makoto said before smiling and following after the others to make sure Ren was helped out properly. Leaving Oracle and Mona to stand there for a moment and look back down the escalator.  
  
Truth be told what Oracle told Makoto wasn't a lie. They did indeed drive up and load the duo into Mona with some difficulty... But what they actually saw was something far different. Oracle checking that floor one more time with her Persona.  
  
The entire floor from the Reaper's past position back was simply... gone. Completely devastated to the point that nothing was left. While Oracle and Mona were both aware that when they come back another day the floor would be back to normal, but still. What they saw was shocking as Joker stood tall in front of an empty void... The silhouette of a new Persona hovering there for but a moment before it faded away. Leaving Joker to fall to the floor exhausted; the Reaper vaporized into nothing...  
  
Even with all that, Joker managed to tell the two not to repeat anything on what they saw. To forget the sight and move forward without question. Oracle respecting her pseudo brother's wishes as best she could before Mona and herself nodded to one another and followed the others. Well aware that whatever it was one thing was clear.  
  
Even death stood no chance against Joker's rage...

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shouldn't be posting this one yet because I am currently SUPER loopy on medicine and can't think straight. But eh whatever. Random idea that popped into my head. The Reaper is scary man, so be careful. I'll come back and fix once my brain stop spinning @_@


End file.
